These Dainty Little Hands
by PolkaDots44
Summary: When Lucia Malfoy turns up at Hogwarts, it's Draco's turn to protect her and show her the meaning of a life lived for love. DracoXOC. Rated T, please R&R!


Hey! PolkaDots44 here!

Welcome to my first DracoXOC story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucia and Celine, the rest belongs to JK Rowling!

Chapter 1: I hold you in your dainty little hands

* * *

The great hall filled with chatter as the first years all went to their new house tables. The older ones all sat at the end of the house tables, whining about how the new members would give them a head ache in this coming year. The tapestries hung around the room and the candles floating around the room really enhanced the beauty that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The room went silent at once when a quiet cough was heard. All eyes turned to see their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood with his hands clasped before him. The slytherin's all groaned in annoyance. Whenever that old fool stood up, it could only mean a speech about staying away from the forest or not to fear the Dark Lord. But this year, something was different. Draco Malfoy sat at the middle of the Slytherin table and the rest of his house quietened down when they saw the look he was giving them.

"Have you all forgot," he stated calmy, "that we have a special addition to our house this year?"

All at once the house table broke out into excited chatters and giddy grins were exchanged between all the female's in the house. Finally! No more waiting! The male members of slytherin all shared a look between themselves. Draco was right, what did it matter wether or not Dumbledore rattled on? They should be excited!

Dumbledore's subtle cough once again drew all attention back to him. "It seems that Slytherin house has grown rather impatient." He said calmy, face betraying nothing. "So, I suppose we shall have to take care of this matter now. You see, we have a new student joining us today. She will be starting her first day as a third year and is to be welcomed with open arms."

Draco grinned and his best friend, Blaise Zabini, clapped him on the back. The girls around Draco giggled at his happy face. It wasn't often that a smile was on the boys face and they found it quite a pleasant sight.

"Without further ado, I present to you Miss Lucia Malfoy!"

Gasps broke out across the hall. Some people flinched and others scrunched their faces up in worry. It was already bad enough with one Malfoy at the school… why add another?

"_But I never knew Malfoy had a sister?"_

"_Lucia? What kind of a name is that?"_

"_Dude, I wonder if she's like, engaged to another pureblood or something?"_

The whispers didn't last for long however, as the next second a petite girl was lead out of the trophy room next to the teachers table. She barely came up to the shoulder of the Slytherin Prefect that walked in front of her and her dainty hands were clasped elegantly at her stomach. Her eyes darted between the floor and the mass of students staring at her. She had never felt so much like a freak show in her life. The way they were staring made her feel as if she were an oddity, someone who should be placed behind a cage and leered at.

"Miss Malfoy has been home schooled up until this year," Dumbledore continued, ignoring the animosity of the stares the little girl was getting. "I know you will all make her feel very welcome. Now, Mr Malfoy why don't you show your lovely cousin to her new home table?"

Lucia pushed her platinum blonde hair away from her face and nearly cried with relief when she saw Draco walking towards her. She wanted him to hug her and tell her that she shouldn't feel scared or nervous, because they were finally at the same school and he would never let her get hurt. She wanted to make him pinky promise and giggle when he would pretend to get annoyed. But she knew she couldn't do that anymore. They were at school now and she was sure Draco would die of embarrassment if she did any of those things. His friends would probably laugh at him and poke fun at him for days.

Lucia couldn't stop the tears from gathering in her eyes. Even though they were at the same school now… would it only end up making them distant? All those thoughts vanished in an instant when Draco gently pulled her into a hug. In front of the whole school.

"Silly girl," he chuckled, his right hand caressing her hair, "you usually attack me with one of your hugs, are you too embarrassed to even hug me now?"

Lucia sniffed quietly and hid her face in his chest. She never let anyone other than Draco see her cry and she never would. "D..Draco!" she cried quietly, "Uncle Lucius was so mean to me when you left! H…He said that if I didn't get good grades that he would let A-Aunt B-B-Bellatrix cut off all my hair!"

Draco sighed and slipped his arms under her legs, hoisting her up so that she was cradled against him. She hid her face in his shoulder and hesitantly clutched his robes in her trembling hands. He ignored the people gaping at him and took his place amongst the slytherins, who all wore bright grins. They'd waited years for Lucia to attend Hogwarts and Lucius Malfoy had finally granted their wish. Draco held Lucia on his lap as he sat down and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey, Draco, stop hogging her!" his other cousin, Celine Black, said from the other side of him. Celine was a seventh year and she loved her youngest cousin Lucia dearly. Even though Lucia was a very distant relative, everyone had adopted her as a main branch of the family.

"She's my fiancé Celine," he retorted smugly, a small smile lighting his face, "I'll only ever let her go if she wants me to."

Celine stuck her tongue out at Draco but smiled none the less. It was amazing the effect Lucia had on him. Celine giggled when she felt a small hand wrap around her pinky finger and give it a squeeze. Ever since Lucia was five and had gotten engaged to Draco, she only ever spoke to him. She would talk with other people, but even then her responses were only short sentences. Whenever she was near Draco her voice could be heard bouncing off the walls but as soon as someone else got near them, she reverted back into her shy little shell.

"Lucia, you should eat something, you're too thin," Draco prodded softly.

"I'll eat something because it was Draco who asked," Lucia replied in a quiet sing song voice. Draco laughed and ruffled her hair. She knew how to brighten up any day. All the older slytherins 'awwwed' and 'oohed' as Lucia picked at her food thoughtfully. Lucia blushed at all the attention and buried her face in Draco's shoulder again. She decided that she rather liked his shoulder, it was her new hiding place. She decided to tell Draco this as well. She squeeked at the loud roar of laughter that came from him.

"Sure, Lucie, as long as it's my shoulder and no one elses," he laughed.

"Of course!" Lucia murmured sweetly "all I ever need is Draco and his lovely shoulder,"

And surrounded by laughter and sweet smiles, Lucia's first night at Hogwarts came to a close.

* * *

So... there you go!

Review... pretty please? :)

PolkaDots44 Over and out!


End file.
